Love at First Height/References
*Vicky falls in love with sixteen year old Timmy in this episode. *At the end of the house of mirrors scene, Vicky can briefly be seen in the last mirror with a buff body similar to Gah/Timmy's. *This episode (along with its partner Nega-Timmy) did air on Nickelodeon until after 2006 due to paying the respect for Steve Irwin's loss, The Bad Parent Hunter's real life counterpart. *Adrenaland appears for the first time since it was destroyed in That Old Black Magic. *Contrary to the park's kids' statement that pancreas is not a vital organ, it in fact is and one of the most important ones: its malfunction leads to diabetes. *Final episode crediting Vonnie Batson who retires after this episode. Batson had been working in animation since 1966 working for Don Bluth, Simba Enterprises, Hanna Barbera, Disney Television Animation, Cornell Abhood Productions, Fred Calvert Productions, Animation Camera Services, Filmfair, and Stephen Boustow Productions. *While this episode is included on the Season 5 DVD and is considered apart of that season, several sources, such as Netflix, consider this episode and Nega-Timmy a part of Season 4. **Adding to the confusion, these were the only episodes in the season besides You Doo and Just Desserts! that were produced in 2003, the same year most of Season 4 was in production. * Timmy's wish is similar to the one had in the first episode The Big Problem, but instead of becoming fully older, he just wished had a body of a teenager. *This is the third episode to have a title start with Love, the first was Love Struck!. The third will be Love Triangle, and the fourth will be Love at First Bark. * "Norwegia", the "country" Timmy mentioned to where Gah came from, is actually the Latin and Polish names for Norway. ** The difference here is the the Latin name is actually spelt with a "v" instead of a "w" (i.e. Norvegia), and the Polish name is the same as the first spelling, but with the "w" being pronounced with a "v" by Polish language standards. * Love at First Sight - The title is a pun on the saying. **This is the first episode title to reference that pun. The second will be Love at First Bark. * Area 51 - Mr. Turner sleep-drives through "Area 51". * The Incredible Hulk - When Mr. Turner sleep-drives, he passes by a purple look-alike of Hulk. *''Bugs Bunny'' - When Elvis Presley says "Did somebody knock?". It is a reference to the Looney Tunes episode "Rabbit Fire" wherein Bugs Bunny says the same words after coming out from the hole. *When Mr. Turner lands his car in Adrenaland, it's parked in the center of the amusement park. At the end of the episode, the car's parked in the parking lot. *Cosmo and Wanda turn Timmy into sixteen year old Gah in the middle of the park earlier with no problem, but when he wants to be wished back, Cosmo and Wanda say they can't use their magic because they're in public. This may be because there was nobody around/paying attention to Timmy earlier, though. *Timmy was still able to wish away his Gah-look even though Vicky fell in love with him. *Characters saying "that's the password" and dropping somebody down a trapdoor. *When Gah saying "help" while Vicky thinks it means "I love you" in Norwegian. *Gah signing things for fans. *Gah making poses for the paparazzi. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes